Guardian of Starlight
by zakuro crow
Summary: "This pact, however, created the unexpected. A child born of their two halves. The Sister Goddess that calmed the dominion of the Two, bringing balance."—Or, in which a girl finds herself reborn on Remnant. Just not as what she'd expect to be reincarnated as. (SI/OC) Rewrite of Twice Upon a Time
1. Chapter 1

Her body jolts with ringing in her ears. She releases a heavy huff through her nose and opens her mouth to sigh.

Under her half-lidden eyelids reveal golden hues. Bringing her hand to her face, she yawns like there's no tomorrow. She grits her teeth, cracks her jaw, and falls back into her slumber.

The little goddess curls up on her bed of flowers, surrounded by glimmering lights and shrouding shadows that hovered over her domain. Her trinkets and offerings by the locals lay near the small shrine built by their ancestors.

She dreams of a bleak future and a storm that is set to rise.

* * *

_Beacon Academy_

_Class: History and the Arts of Weaponry_

_Essay_

_Title: Stories or Real Life Truths?_

_Written By: Violet Lavender_

The history of Remnant is unknown to many, even to its veterans. The Great War, the War of Equal Rights, and the Faunus Revolution were events in history that were recorded _after _the first Great War that befell the world all those years ago.

In these dark times during the war, tales were woven to the delight of children and its older generations to encourage its fighters and stay at homes. Fascinating and romanticizing stories that are now told to Remnant's recent and oldest generation.

To name these stories would be the most common you'd see in libraries. The Story of the Seasons, the Girl in the Tower, The Silver Eyed Warriors...

There is also the most notable tales: The Tale of the Two Brothers and the Guardian of Starlight.

The Story of the Seasons told of a wizened hermit who is visited by four young maidens who give him kindness and compassion. Moved by this, the hermit gives them a quarter of his magical powers to show their kindness to everyone.

The Girl in the Tower told of a girl locked in her tower by her father, only to be rescued by a courageous warrior. The story ends bittersweet.

The Silver-Eyed Warriors is a tale of humans with eyes that are as bright as the moon, shining a path into the depths of the darkness and turning Grimm to stone. A rare story that's hard to find in recent times.

The Tale of the Two Brothers tells of two gods. One that was the God of Light, that brought upon life and molded creation. The other brother was of Dark, one that brought death and destruction.

The Guardian of Starlight is a sister story to the Two Brothers, shockingly, but resources of its story remain unknown. Lost to time, perhaps. However, there is a small passage in the Two Brothers.

One that states that there was once a child born of the Gods' magic. Their power halved into one and created an entity that was this child.

This child was nicknamed the 'Greatest Creation' and was revered by many. The tale stated that the child was quite special; a touch said to cure the worst ailments and rid of negative emotions. Blood, that once consumed, would grant its consumer unimaginable powers.

For its name "Guardian of Starlight" is stated in—

_It cut off._

_Year 3164_

_Beacon Academy _

_Last known evidence of Violet Lavender, killed by unknown forces._

* * *

_The Guardian of Starlight (Uncensored), Section 48 in _**"The Tale of Two Brothers"**

_Two Gods of Light and Dark split their powers in a pact to never interfere in their creations. _

_This pact, however, created the unexpected. A child born of their two halves. The Sister Goddess that calmed the dominion of the Two, bringing balance. _

_The eldest, Light, was unsettled by the new deity created amid the pact. Dubious to the new knowledge, he proposed to let the small being live. Dark, the youngest, was fascinated and curious. His creatures of Darkness shared the same fascination._

_It was only then that this small experiment born of their accidents became their greatest. _

* * *

When she was in her younger days, Blake Bellondona liked to stare up at the statues lining up at the ancient coliseum in Kuo Kuana.

Kuo Kuana held many ancient relics of the past. Descendents of Faunus who survived the revolution hoarded and kept their ancestral artifacts to themselves later passed it to the public for historical keepings.

These statues held reverence and hope for the many Faunus living here. She didn't have her beliefs but the country's citizens and her parents worshipped them.

Once a year in Faunus culture, a festival would be held celebrating the victory of the War of the Elites—a war fought diligently by the Queen of Faunus and her Children. The festival was always held at nighttime when the stars would shine the brightest.

The Starlight Festival.

* * *

The younger deity shook herself awake, waking with a gasp.

Her wide golden, silver eyes aline their brightest with the round moon hanging over them. She groans, burying her head in her hands as a headache started to appear.

She stretched out her limbs, making a satisfied noise at the back of her throat. She pats her bed of flowers and goes to stand up, to walk around the vast field that was her domain.

_Though, she knew none of that. Being a goddess, being worshipped high and low._

_But, truthfully, she'd rather just live her life peacefully—in naivety, where she could expect nothing. _

_She can just… be herself._

_(but things like that don't last long, does it?)_

* * *

In a land far from the goddess' domain, a woman holds a scepter inherited by ancient heroes of old by the side of her dead lover. She sobs quietly, holding the scepter as if it'd disappear.

_"How could the gods let this happen?"_

* * *

The world she was reborn into was fascinating. With its magical lights and unreal sceneries, she can't help but forget about Earth as a whole.

She misses her family and friends, most of all. The goddess knew she couldn't see them anymore—as if being born as a young child in the middle of an ethereal field said anything else.

She feels something land on her head gently. It chirruped softly. She swats it with her free hand, void of any colorful flowers. She doesn't manage to push the animal away but ends up shaking her antlers, startling it.

"This isn't a flight service, so get it somewhere else."

The bird chirps its song for a few moments before flying back to its family. She watched the family of birds fly off to oblivion, only be a speck in the cloudless blue sky.

Not many animals stayed here. They'd interact with her for a few touches and talks but after that, they would leave and never be seen again.

She sighs heavily, tiredly. Her eyelids droop slightly and she knows she has to get back to her bed of flowers.

She remembers the first time she unexpectedly passed out due to her daily shenanigans and awoken to a scare that startled her so much that she dissociated.

_(... Seeing a bright, golden dragon in your face first thing in the morning can give you a heart attack …)_

Her feet stop in front of the makeshift bed, surrounded by many white orchids and swaying dandelions. She yawns into her hand and smacks her lips, ready to collapse straight into her slumber.

She unceremoniously falls—not into her bed of flowers, but into the arms of one princess who's lost her beloved.

_(... Elsewhere, the creatures of darkness feel something amiss in the air. Their King of Destruction collapses an entire mountain _

_A storm is set to rise…)_

* * *

Rewrite of Twice Upon a Time.

I didn't watch Volume 7 yet, but that's what I'm going do when I finish my lunch. If you want, you can compare the original and the rewrite. That's what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing feels unusual when her neck pops and her body feels energized just as new. Her eyes are closed, still too sensitive to the light, and her body still sore from previous activities.

So she curls her lithe figure into a ball, draping the fluffy blanket over her head and sinks into her comfy mattress and—

She pauses.

Her body proceeds to bolt out of the heavenly comfort and scramble her bearings. Her vision was blurry and her mind, unorganized.

_Were her previous assumptions of reincarnation wrong and just some kind of fever dream? Was it all a dream her mind cooked up for her to digest?_

She smacks her cheeks. Not a dream. She was in reality. Sighing, she fiddles with her hair that reminded her of the earl grey tea she used to make once upon a time. She stands up on her feet, the white robes on her person overflowing like a blanket cloak.

Her ears catch the sound of wood creaking and groaning. It became louder with each step and stops in front of the door. To the room, she was currently inhabiting.

_Stranger danger, _her mind voiced, crooning.

The little goddess pauses. Then, panics. She looks around wildly and resolves to scramble under the bed when the door swung open.

She feels her antlers stick in some places, a noise in her throat voicing her discomfort at her current predicament. She hears a soft click and a few pops, but then her nose catches a smell.

She took a big whiff. It smelled like cinnamon but with a hint of something else. Another smell that seemed like… wheat?

In one moment she's in the darkness, the next she's bathed in light. She hears a rustle and goes to turn her head, but her antlers are stuck in the bedding. She does succeed in some movement, her eyes meeting a bright blue, almost green, eyes that stare at her in curiosity and uncertainty. Light blonde hair cascaded to the floor like silk and the girl could only watch the beautiful Goddess' eyes widen.

"It's okay, you're safe now." The ethereal beauty cooed. "It might hurt to get out because of your—" She gestures to her head, the goddess' eyes tracking her every movement in wonder.

_Damn, she's really pretty. _Her cherub cheeks pinked.

She opened her mouth to voice her thoughts but sneezed when tiny dust particles entered her nostrils. She sneezed again, to her embarrassment. "S-stuck." Her voice stutters out, small and high-pitched.

"I… see." Pretty lady sits and—well, not that she can see anything else from her ankles and up.

Suddenly, she's greeted with the relief of her discomfort and the supply of oxygen that she can breathe freely. Her eyes wander towards the woman and she gasps.

Strings of purple protruded her the woman's fingertips towards the bed that she hid under. Her other hand stretched towards her, purple strings lazily wrapping around her waist and bringing her to sit next to the woman.

The bed lands without a hitch, the blankets, and pillows fix themselves brand new.

"Whoa…" She breathes out in awe, "How in the world—How—Where—"

"Who are you?" She finally chooses to say, her eyes sparkling in wonderment and awe. Child-like wonder.

"My name is Salem. I'm your rescuer."

"'Rescuer'?" She repeats, confused. She's had only but good memories when she'd got here. Though the only downside was the energy she wastes every time she wakes up and has to fall back to her bed. "Rescue for what?"

She was just… content to be there—here. There was nothing to worry about, no adult life to prepare for, no more having to live up to the expectations of others, and many others that she could list.

"You were being imprisoned there, did you know that? Locked away and sheltered from the world—here." Salem gestures to the window. Trees obscured the view, but the sun managed to filter through.

"But-" she sniffs, looking ready to sneeze. "But I liked it there. Peaceful, and quiet, and…" She finally sneezed after some coaxing. The sweet relief that passed through could satisfy her for ages.

"Yes," Salem closes her eyes like a bringer of bad news and goes to put a tray of food on her lap. "But that's what I thought when my own blood sheltered me from the world." She pats the side of her, smoothing the green blanket on the bed, gesturing her to sit.

The goddess frowns. Her own blood, a parent. She takes a long glance at Salem's pretty face and takes an imaginary picture and places it into an album.

Salem held a wooden plate towards her. "You must be hungry for sleeping so long, so I've prepared some breakfast for the both of us." There were two pairs of wheat bread with a thin spread of unmelted butter on one side and the remaining had a think spread of berry jam. She got a small whiff of raspberries from the dark spread.

She forgets the question on the tip of her tongue, steering it to the topic of the food laid in front of her.

The little goddess watches the woman beside place the two together like a sandwich. Her mind questioned if there truly was the right way to eat jam on toast and butter on the other end.

_Why couldn't she have melted the butter, though?_

Ever since she's lived here, she's never had felt the need to eat. The animals she would see parading around her would leave after she'd interacted with them, so there wasn't thought to eat them.

_That, and it felt somewhat wrong to eat the tiny animals that come and comfort her. _

She reached for the piece that had jam on it and took a small nibble. She paused, swallowing. At least she still has her sense of taste, and the jam was indeed raspberry but with another added spice kicked into it.

It was great for a piece of morning toast.

No longer did she feel for pretentious manners. She took a bite of the bread and munched happily, the jam smearing on her face.

* * *

It wasn't difficult to enter the domain of the progenitor goddess. The animals surrounding the entrance scattered once they sensed her, clearing the path.

Geese sounded their presence. Squirrels chirped their discomfort. The birds that were hidden behind the red leaves of the many trees in the area camouflaged like an assassin.

The creations of the Sister Goddess were wonderful. It was unfortunate that mankind has made them a sport to hunt and a way to fill their appetite.

It was a maze, Salem discovered, a labyrinth of vegetations and flowery vines tangled each corner. Mystifying and treacherous. A way to keep unworthy outsiders out.

Of course, the God of Light would create such a pathway and Darkness his opposite would make it perilous.

An immortal child borne of their pact, proven successful and prospered humanity together. Books, journals, and texts that were in her father's grand library described the miracles that magic that this creation of the gods held.

A miracle like curing the depths of the mind and healing injuries. One miracle that urged her to come here was the golden blood that ran through the husk of the Gods' creation.

Blood that can make one invincible and healthy, but incredibly toxic to humans.

It was a miracle disguised as a trap. A destructive curse disguised as a blessing.

_(... "Life and Death are a delicate balance, and they shouldn't ever be crossed with one another." …)_

Light blamed humanity's greed that was formerly the worship. Dark had once retracted all his fascination for the goddess, envious of the worship this new deity held. Now he boasts that all his traits were in this faithful creation of theirs. Hate and greed create a dangerous kind of obsession, the darkness that all of mankind holds.

A pride that still continues to last, but not for long.

She goes there with the intent to take a vial of the mythical golden blood.

Instead, she kidnaps the entire thing housing it—the Goddess herself.

Salem didn't expect them to actually look human-like. If it weren't for the whisps of Light magic surrounding the air around the goddess, she would've thought it was a local's child lost in the domain.

She wraps the child snuggly in her large basket, a way she's been taught when she and Ozma traveled to the east.

One thing Salem didn't notice was the decaying orchids. In their places were lilies and marigolds.

* * *

So my email to this account isn't connected to my phone so I don't get the notifications. But once I got the email up and running on my phone- Oh boy, there was a lot of feedback.

It makes happy to see the old and new readers come here.

**(April 21, 2020 / Chapter 3 will be out this or the next week. Stay tuned.)**

-zakuro


End file.
